Battered lives and New beginnings
by The Real Hagrid 13
Summary: What would happen if Hermione was raped over the summer by the sex god of Hogwarts and became pregnant? Who would be there to pick up the pieces of her battered life…what about her friends?M for rape, language
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! No Harry Potter ownership for me!**

**Summary: What would happen if Hermione was raped over the summer by the sex god of Hogwarts and became pregnant? Who would be there to pick up the pieces of her battered life…what about her friends? New doors are opened.**

**Battered lives and New beginnings**

**Chapter one**

It was 3 o'clock on a saturday night and Hermione was walking home after a wild party with one of her muggle friends. She was thinking about how all of the people at Hogwarts would react if they saw her like this…she was a bit tipsy. Of course she wasn't drunk she had only had 4 beers and 2 shots of Jack Daniels…maybe a little schnapps…and a couple rum n cokes…But she was not drunk!

She had been drinking since she was 13. She didn't get drunk easily…it took a lot of hard liquor to get her buzzed, let alone drunk…

"It's dark…" She said. "Did you notice? Daphne…?" She spun around. Her red-headed friend was gone…

'What is with me and red-head friends anyways?' she thought to herself. 'Wait! This is not the time to think about that…Daphne just disappeared into thin air…I am buzzed…and it is _really_ dark…'

She kept walking with caution. She heard a noise from behind her…she spun around taking out her wand and pointing it at the person behind her…

It was Daphne.

"Hey! Want are you going to do with that…pick my nose?" She chuckled pointing at Hermione's wand.

"Sorry, I am so messed up right now…I thought it was a sword…" Hermione chuckled nervously. "What happened to you? You scared the crap out of me."

"Well first I had to tie my shoe, so I did and when I got up you were gone. I got up to look for you and ended up tripping on a sprinkler and got my sweater caught on the fence…then I saw you so I ran after run and tripped on the curb and scrapped my knee…"

"You are so pathetic sometimes…I've always wondered how you lived this long…" They both laughed.

"Well this is my stop…see you tomorrow? Wait don't you go back to school next week?"

"Yeah, I go back next Tuesday. Why?"

"Because that means we have to totally hang out and give you a makeover or something…maybe go and hit on the guys at the cinema again?" She grinned.

"We'll see…I'll come by at about one o'clock ok?"

"Sure I _should_ be up…" Daphne waved goodbye and went into her house. Hermione was alone again…

"Why does it have to be so bloody dark?" Hermione asked herself, she never expected an answer…

"The darkness isn't so bad…as long as you're on the right side of it that is…" Hermione spun around in shock. There standing in the shadows was a man. She couldn't see him clearly…only that he seemed to be about 17. He started to move towards her.

"Who the hell are you?!" Hermione tried to back away from him but he only moved closer. "What do you want?"

"I would have thought that would've been obvious…" She could tell he was smiling.

"I'll scream."

"I hoped you would…" This shocked her even more. She turned and ran away from him. She knew that she shouldn't…It would only make him want to chase her…like it was some sort of sick game. If only she got to her house before he caught her…she could use her wand, but that would mean stopping…She wasn't prepared to do that. She kept running, he was right on her heels. He caught up to her, grabbed her arm and spun her to face him. It was still too dark to make out his face. He dragged her in to an alleyway…and she thought it couldn't get any darker.

She fought as hard as she could but he was stronger and bigger then her. He easily pinned her against the wall. He kissed her, harshly forcing his tongue into her mouth. She bit down hard. Blood flowed into her mouth; she thought it tasted like a combination of metal and olives.

"Fuck! You bitch!" He slapped her. She felt her jaw snap. More blood flowed into her mouth, this time it was her own. "I was going to let you off easy…now you're going to die slowly and painfully…" He laughed, she whimpered. "Pathetic, just pathetic…" Hermione spat at him. He laughed again then punched her, first in the face then in her stomach. She fell down to her knees. He laughed even harder and kicked her. She crumpled to the floor. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back up. He threw her against the wall again. He put his hand around her throat and forced her onto her toes. Then he pulled her skirt up so that it was around her abdomen. He then literally ripped her underwear off her. She saw him smile again. She wept harder. Then he put his fingers into her, she tried as hard as she could to not cry. He pulled his hand out and unzipped his pants. She tried to look away, she didn't want to face what was about to happen.

_'So much for brave Gryffindor…I'm going to die here in this alley crying like a baby…'_ She thought to her self. Then she kneed him. His grip faltered enough on her neck for her to pull out and head butt him. She broke his nose. Then she kicked him in the shins and he fell over. She tried to run away but he grabbed her ankle and she fell to the ground. He turned her over then crawled on top of her. He entered her and she screamed. The pain was unbearable; it was like being ripped apart, like she was on fire. She screamed louder.

She begged him to stop, but it was useless, he just laughed at her the whole time. When he hit his climax he pulled out and got up off her. She curled into a fetal position and sobbed. He kicked her then pulled out a pocket knife. He grabbed her face and pulled it up to his. He kissed her again and just as he was pulling away he bit through her bottom lip. He took his knife and cut a line down the right side of her face, and then he brought it down and stabbed her stomach. He pulled the knife up into her chest and pulled the knife out.

"Now I'm going to leave you here to bleed to death…have fun!" And with that he walked off. After he left all the lights seemed to come back on. She felt all her blood seeping out of her body, pooling on the pavement around her. As she started slipping into unconsciousness she looked up into the sky above her and there was…

The Dark Mark…

**A/N: So what did you think? I'll write another chapter soon. Or anyone who is reading my other fic, Twin Slayers, Twin Watchers, I'm sorry but this idea has been stuck in my head and I couldn't get it out so I wrote it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Battered lives and New beginnings**

**Chapter Two**

It was 4:30 in the morning when the ministry officials finally arrived. There had been so many deatheater attacks these last few months that almost everyone in the ministry had been asked to make these rounds and investigate the crime scenes. That is how Nymphadora Tonks and Arthur Weasley had become partners. They had just arrived as the muggle ambulance was leaving. The street was crowded with muggles all trying to get a look at the alleyway. Tonks and Arthur walked up to the police line. Arthur did a notice-me-not spell that would make sure no one questioned their business in being there. Tonks walked over to the detective in charge while Arthur went over to investigate the scene.

"What happened here detective?" Tonks asked.

"Well we got a call from a woman who had seen that thing up there in the sky. We figured it is being projected from somewhere, we just haven't found out where yet. Anyways, she came out and saw the body of a young girl around 17 maybe 18. When we arrived the girl was dead but she came back around. She was taken to one of the local hospitals. We are still waiting to here from back from the ER so we can find out who she is."

"What happened to the girl? Here."

"It appears that she was chased into this alley. Her attacker had some fun with her before raping her. She fought back however. We found a lot of blood here that isn't hers. After her rape he stabbed her. He left a gapping hole that goes from her chest down to her belly button. He left her for dead but she somehow survived, it's a miracle. She fought against it; she should have been long gone by the time we got here…"

"TONKS! Get over here!" Arthur yelled from his position over by the dumpster.

"Excuse me…" Tonks said and the detective nodded.

Tonks walked over to Arthur. He looked horrified. She knelt down beside him and looked over in the same direction he was looking…a broken wand. It wasn't just any broken wand…it was Hermione Granger's broken wand.

"I can't believe it…" Arthur said. "We have to find out where they took her."

"I'll go find out." She walked back over to the detective. "Where did they take the girl? What hospital?"

"Um…St. Mary's I believe. It is about a mile east from here."

"Ok, thank you. Arthur come on." Arthur grabbed the wand and looked around once more. There was so much blood…poor Hermione. Arthur took his wand out and got rid of the dark mark. Then he obliviated the muggles. They disapparated.

* * *

"It's too bad you didn't come with us Drake."

"Yeah I missed you getting your nose split open. I would have praised the person who did it."

"She was only a muggle, you would have probably killed her faster then I did. She was a good fuck though…oh you should have heard her screams…"

"Blaise, you really need to learn how to keep your dick in your pants. What if she had some STD or something…I will laugh my ass off if you have herpes. There I fixed it as good as I can."

"It doesn't matter. I'll make up some story that involves some 300 pound guy…no four 300 pound guys…yeah that's good…" Blaise walked away muttering to himself.

"Your welcome! Bloody idiot."

"DRACO! GET IN HERE RIGHT THIS MINUTE!"

"Yes father?"

"Why didn't you go with Zabini this evening? I heard he caught a good one?"

"Yeah that good one broke his nose…and as for not going, if you remember…you broke my arm. So I don't think I would have been much help." Lucius smacked Draco across the face. Draco stood there and did nothing.

"Don't speak to me like that boy! There will be greater consequences then just a broken arm if you keep up like this. Besides your arm looks fine to me…Now leave!" Draco turned around and walked out of his fathers study slamming the door on his way out.

"Yeah because I had to bloody fix it…bastard…"

Draco walked up to his room and slammed the door. He looked around.

"What am I doing here?" Draco muttered to himself. He walked over to his desk and sat down. He pulled out a piece of paper and stared at it for a moment.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I am writing to you because I would like to join the light side. I would rather fight against Voldemort then with him. There have been some events in the past few days that have brought me to great realizations, particularly tonight. Please, I beg you to consider me to join you in the fight against the dark lord. I understand that you probably figure that my father is forcing me do this, but I assure you that this letter is sincere._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Draco looked over the letter and stood up.

"Forget it." He set the letter on fire with the tip of his wand. "It will never happen…"

* * *

There was a siren somewhere off in the distance and all she could hear other then that was beeping…

"I don't think she is going to make it. She still isn't stable." There came a voice over the beeping.

"Nonsense, look at her…she's strong…she'll pull through." Another voice was heard.

"It's a shame we don't know who she is…"

"We'll find out…I can tell that this girl was loved, someone is going to come looking for her…I just hope it will be before she wakes up…she needs someone here after what she has been through."

"I thought you said she was strong?"

"Strong enough to pull through…but after she's awake…a whole other story…"

"I can't begin to imagine what she will do when she finds out…"

The steadily growing darkness suddenly engulfed her, she couldn't listen any longer.

"BEEEEEEEEEP!"

* * *

Arthur and Tonks apperated right behind the hospital and ran in to the lobby.

"We are looking for someone…she came in about a half an hour ago…" Tonks was out of breath and was having a hard time speaking.

"What's her name?" The nurse at the desk asked.

"Hermione Granger." Arthur said.

"We don't have a Hermione Granger."

"Are you sure? She was assaulted…in critical condition?"

"Wait the Jane Doe…chestnut brown hair? About 5'4'?" They both nodded. "Why didn't you say so…are you her family?"

"Yes. Extended family." Tonks said. "Can you tell us where she is?"

"She's still in a critical state…she won't be allowed visitors quite yet…" There was a sudden commotion and the nurses down the hall all scurried off towards a room at the end of the hall which had a flashing light over it.

"Oh no…"

"Please don't tell me that's her room?"

"I'm really sorry…_really _sorry…" She jogged towards the flashing light and motioned for them to follow her.

When they got to the end of the hall they saw that there was a window that they could look in through…and what they saw was way worse then they had expected.

* * *

**A/N: Ok I got another chapter up finally…I am sorry for the delay and I am sorry it's so short but I have been really busy and its difficult for me to keep up so I am hoping you'll be patient and I'll get new chapters up as soon as I can. Thanks… I hope you like it…I think it kind of sucks but whatever. :) **


	3. Authors note

**A/N!**

**Ok I need to clear something up…HA HA HA! I fooled you all! See I never_ really _said who was the rapist…In the chapter it was always dark and Hermione never saw his face, as for the saying it in the summary…**

"**What would happen if Hermione was raped over the summer by the sex god of Hogwarts and became pregnant? Who would be there to pick up the pieces of her battered life…what about her friends? New doors are opened."**

**Never said it there either. I knew everyone would assume that it was Draco but I personally think that Blaise is also a sex god of Hogwarts…along with Neville……… What seriously, he has to have something up with him…. Anyways I hope that clears things up. **

**I wanted it like that, you were supposed to think it was Draco…but it wasn't!**

**Oh I am also sorry about the paragraph breaks, I forgot to put them in. They go up on word and when I upload the chapter they disappear so I forget to do it sometimes. I'll try to be more careful next time.**

**As for they kind of sucky chapter…if you read my Author notes at the end you might have known that I knew it was sucky…oh well I expect to much…JK!**

**Ok Draco joining the light side…_He burned the letter before he sent it_… **

**I think that's it…Oh and I thought I would tell you that I think its really funny how you all ask me questions and then scold yourself for doing it…**

**Seriously, _IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS OR MORE COMMENTS THEN TELL ME ABOUT THEM! _I really don't care what you say…oh course I might not be happy with a criticism but I do what to hear about it because if you tell me I can fix it. So E-mail me or post a review or whatever…just get hold of me.**

**Now I have an English paper I have to do so I have to get on with it. I will try to update soon I hope over the weekend but no absolute promises.**


End file.
